


Touched Once Too Often

by Leela



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician), True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Community: sohotoutthebed, Crossover, M/M, Possessive!Adam, Vampire!Adam, Vampires, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes to touch Tommy a lot. He doesn't, however, appreciate it when other vampires, like Eric Northman, touch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched Once Too Often

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey270](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/gifts).



> **Betas:** Minxie, eeyore9990
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for casey270 in the [So Hot out the Bed Berty Valentine's Day Fest](http://sohotoutthebed.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth. Many thanks to my betas, who helped immeasurably. Any mistakes left are my own fault and not theirs.
> 
> I'm indebted to @dude__ette, who answered all my questions about how soundchecks really work.

Adam stared at the blackened windows of the bus, imagining the last rays of the sun disappearing behind the unprepossessing cement building that housed Fangtasia. He hadn't planned on this concert, but a "request" from the Sheriff of Area 5 was not something he could afford to ignore. Even if the sheriff hadn't been Eric Northman. 

"Sun should be almost down," Tommy said, sitting down next to Adam and curling into his side. "You need anything before we go in?"

The offer was emphasized by the touch of Tommy's finger to Adam's mouth and the scrape of a callus across Adam's upper lip. Hunger rose up, and Adam's fangs dropped into place. Unable to resist, he sucked on Tommy's finger, grazed it with the edge of one fang. Before he broke the skin, however, Adam pulled back and released his hand. 

"Fine," Tommy huffed, pushing his long bangs out of his eyes. "If you don't want me..." 

Tommy pushed at Adam, clearly intending to get up, but Adam snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. 

"It's not that I don't want you," Adam said. "I'm just not willing to take you in there covered in the scent of fresh blood. Your blood—" Adam nuzzled into Tommy's neck and licked up the jugular vein. "—is _mine_."

A shiver ran through Tommy, and he arched his neck. The beat of his heart thrummed through Adam's lips, calling to Adam. It would be so easy for Adam to turn his head, to drag his fangs over the fragile skin that protected Tommy's jugular. Adam sucked lightly, bringing the blood close enough to the surface that he could taste it, and Tommy moaned. The quiet sound seemed to freeze Adam into place, leaving him smelling Tommy, tasting Tommy, wanting Tommy. And not just his blood. Because this human, out of the thousands Adam had had over the years, was the first to tempt him so completely, so utterly, into becoming a Maker.

The muted hiss of the bus door opening broke the spell, and Adam raised his head to glare at whoever was interrupting them. Ashley was standing there, hands on her hips, looking amused. 

"Sun's down," she said, "and we're out of A neg."

Tommy snorted. "Subtle, Dzerigian."

She shrugged. "You want to piss off Eric Northman, that's your business. I'm more interested in getting breakfast before soundcheck."

"Yeah, all right." Tommy shoved away from Adam and got to his feet. "I'm going to check on my guitars." He stomped down the aisle and off the bus. 

"He's going to be trouble," Ashley said. "You know what Eric's like."

"And Eric knows what I'm like." Rising to his feet, Adam pressed his palms against the roof of the bus. 

The look Ashley gave him, the way she shook her head at him, made Adam feel very young. And he was, in vampire terms, he supposed, not having yet passed the limits of a human lifespan. 

"Why am I not surprised that the two of you have met before? This isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

There wasn't a good way to answer that question, so Adam gave her his best smile and started moving towards the door. "We better make sure Tommy and the other humans don't go into Fangtasia without us."

For a second, he thought she was going to push, but then she returned his smile and fell in behind him. "Just be careful," she murmured, too quietly for the humans to hear, as she joined him outside. 

Adam ignored her and went to stand next to Tommy, who was staring at the entrance to Fangtasia, guitar in hand. He put his arm around Tommy, not relaxing until Tommy slid his free hand around Adam's waist and leaned into him. It was hot and humid, after the air-conditioning of the bus. The air reeked of jasmine and rotting vegetation. A red neon sign in the window beside the door flashed on as they watched.

"It looks like a punk bar I used to go to in Long Beach." Tommy sounded disappointed and intrigued. "I thought vampires had better taste."

Laughter bubbled up inside Adam. "I wish," he said.

"Hey." Kevin ruffled his own mohawk with one hand. "We gonna rock this joint or what?"

"Fuck yeah," Tommy said.

A shout from behind them drew Adam's attention to the roadies, who were unpacking the stage equipment in their usual noisy fashion. For a brief second, Adam was overwhelmed by a memory of his brother Neil, bitching as he lugged equipment into the Whiskey A Go-Go for Adam's last concert as a human. The years between 1974 and the present seemed like an eye-blink to Adam, but his brother was a grey-haired and balding grandfather now. Still bitching though, Adam thought, and that brought him back to the present. 

"All right," Adam said. "Let's do this." Bracketed by Kevin on one side, and Tommy, Isaac and then Ashley on his other side, listening to them banter, he felt ready to face whatever and whoever was waiting for them by the time they reached the entrance to Fangtasia.

*  


Red assaulted Adam's eyes as soon as they stepped into Fangtasia. Red walls, red lamps, red chairs, red stools, but mostly the red silk that covered the wall behind Eric's throne-like chair. Two other vampires were lounging behind the bar. Adam dismissed the male as irrelevant; he was clearly nothing more than a bartender. The woman, however, was Eric's progeny, and should have greeted them.

"Holy fuck," Tommy muttered. "It's almost as bad as one of those places I played with Ravi."

"Bordello much." Ashley snickered. 

Adam ignored them both and moved his attention to Eric, who was sitting with his elbows resting on the arms of his chair, his hands steepled beneath his chin, clearly waiting for them. _Fuck, but he looked good_. Eric's hair was shorter, combed back off his face. Like Adam, he was dressed in black from head to toe, but Eric's tight t-shirt outlined his muscles and left nothing to the imagination. 

After exchanging a quick glance with Ashley, Adam led everyone down the cleared space between the tables towards Eric. 

"Adam Lambert," Eric said, when they stopped in front of the dais on which his chair was set. "It has been far too long."

Giving him a curt nod of acknowledgment, Adam said, "Sheriff Northman. Congratulations on your," Adam curled his upper lip and gave the bar a deliberate once-over, "appointment."

Eric flashed his teeth. "It has its advantages."

"And I'm sure you take advantage of every single one," Ashley interjected before Adam could respond. "Ash Dzerigian, called Ashley in this day and age." She inclined her head. "I believe your Maker and mine were friends at one time, long before our making."

"If you insist." Eric sounded disinterested, but the increased tension in his posture made it obvious, at least to Adam, that he was well aware of Ashley's lineage and that she was his elder. Sweeping his eyes over the five of them, Eric leaned forward to examine Tommy and Isaac, but then snapped his gaze to Kevin, the other vampire in their band. "Introduce yourself."

Giving him a lazy salute, Kevin said, "Kevin Hastings, keyboard player and music director." The omission of his vampire lineage was deliberate. No matter what vampire etiquette demanded, Kevin couldn't tell people what he didn't know, and he trusted very few people outside Adam and Ashley with the knowledge that he'd been Made by a complete stranger after a drunken night out and then abandoned. 

Eric arched an eyebrow at Kevin, then rose to his feet, moved to the edge of the stage, and jumped to the floor. The heels of his boots thudded on the wooden floor as he landed in front of Adam and Tommy. "Yours, I assume?"

Tommy shifted minutely closer to Adam, his hand tightening on Adam's waist. Then, after Adam stroked a thumb over his upper arm, Tommy said, "Tommy Joe Ratliff, guitar player, and I am my own, fuck you very much."

There was a moment of silence before Eric turned to Adam and said, "His attitude is... provocative."

An urge to get Tommy and everyone else the fuck out of there and away from Eric swept over Adam. Instead, he moved his arm so that it was draped over Tommy's neck and growled, "I don't share... not anymore."

"Pity," Eric said and moved his attention to Isaac. "And this one?"

"Isaac Carpenter, drummer." Isaac grinned at him. "My wife definitely doesn't share and, believe me, you don't want to get on her bad side."

Eric was startled enough that he barked out a laugh and the tension seemed to leave his body. The difference was minute, and probably not visible to human eyes, but it was enough that Adam felt relieved. 

"Awesome, aren't they?" Adam smirked at Eric. "Especially when I haven't fed them." 

"An oversight that is easily remedied," Eric said, then he pivoted on one heel and strode away to have a murmured conversation with the two vampires at the bar.

"A negative," Ashley called after him. "Don't even think about serving me anything else."

This time Adam was the one who was surprised into laughter. He pulled Tommy into a hug and grinned at the rest of his band. "Totally in the pocket, dudes."

*  


More vampires gathered in the bar as soundcheck progressed. None of them approached the table at the side of the stage where Adam and his band were sitting, and most of them seemed as bored as Adam was feeling during the interminable back and forth of drums and keyboards. Still, by the time, Kevin was finished checking keys, and Tommy was heading for the stage, Adam was just about ready to crawl out of his skin from the intensity of the attention he was getting. Eric's presence and the way his focus kept shifting between Adam and Tommy wasn't helping with that.

When Tommy started playing, vampires began filling the tables closest to the stage. They looked like waiters and dancers to Adam, and most were younger than him. Some had clearly arrived early for their shifts, while a couple of others were there for the concert. Adam didn't care. The more people in the room, the safer the human members of his band and crew would be. 

The opening chords of Trespassing came from the speakers. Head cocked as he evaluated the sound and the acoustics, Adam watched Tommy.

"I can keep an eye on him," Ashley whispered, "if you want to join Chris in the booth."

"Not tonight." Adam shook his head, reaching for his bottle of True Blood without taking his eyes off the stage. "He's been doing this long enough; I trust him to get the sound right."

"That's a first." Isaac snorted. 

Before Adam could respond, a flash of movement drew his attention to the side of the stage. Eric appeared from behind the backdrop and stood just behind Tommy, arms crossed over his chest, far too near Tommy for Adam's comfort. Especially after Tommy switched guitars and went to tweak one of the pedals on his board. Then Tommy started head-banging while playing Fever, and his long bangs flew through the air just below Eric's face. 

Nostrils flaring, Eric licked his lips and shifted closer. Sniffing and tasting Tommy's scent.

 _Mine_! The word growled through Adam's mind as he shoved his chair back and leapt onto the stage.

The sound cut off with a twang of guitar strings as Tommy stopped playing and stared at Adam. "What the fuck?"

Lips twisted into a smirk, Eric asked, "Is there a problem?"

Tommy's head whipped around, and then he moved toward Adam, using one foot to slide his pedal board a little further away from Eric. "Too close to the equipment, dude."

Moving to stand behind Tommy, Adam dug his fingers into the tufted hair at the crown of Tommy's head and yanked on it. Tommy curled back, letting Adam take his weight. Tommy's scent surrounded Adam, comforted him, called to him. He pressed one leg between Tommy's and wrapped an arm around Tommy's chest. 

The three of them stood there like that, unmoving, until Chris's voice came out through the speakers. "Need at least one more riff, guys, before we can move on to vocals."

Straightening up, Tommy pulled away from Adam. He glared at Eric. "Get off the stage." 

"This is my club," Eric said, 

"I don't give a shit," Tommy said, adjusting his guitar. "Right now, this is my stage, and you don't belong on it."

Adam's fangs dropped into place as he waited for Eric's reaction. Even with two humans to protect, he was sure that they could make it to the bus without too much damage. Eric tilted his head, examined Tommy from head to foot, and then to Adam's surprise and relief, he nodded. 

Eric went to stand next to Adam. He lowered his voice to a volume far below the range of human ears and said, "I am beginning to like that one." Then he dropped off the stage and went to lean against a table that was directly in front of Tommy.

Unwilling to return to his own seat, Adam grabbed the high stool that he sometimes used when singing acoustic and placed it where he could keep an eye on both Eric and Tommy.

"Christ," Tommy muttered, glancing between them before he started playing again. "Just what I fucking needed."

A few minutes later, Chris finally announced that he was finished with guitar check and ready for vocals. Adam grabbed his mic and held out a hand for Tommy. 

"Need a drink," Tommy said, even as he came to stand next to Adam and rested his head on Adam's shoulder. 

Adam flicked his mic off and pulled Tommy around to stand between his legs. "Sit between Kevin and Ashley," he told him, fitting a hand to Tommy's throat and brushing his mouth over Tommy's. 

For an answer, Tommy thrust his tongue into Adam's mouth and ran the tip over Adam's fangs.

It was all Adam could do not to bite down, to scratch Tommy's tongue and lower lip and taste the drops of blood that would well up. _Not here_ , he told himself. _Not tonight_. He tightened his grip on Tommy's neck and pressed his thumb on the spot where he so often bit into Tommy's jugular. Deepening the kiss, Adam teased them both by nipping and sucking on Tommy's lower lip.

A crackle of sound brought them both back to the club and pushed them apart. Tommy grinned at him. "I think I'm going to like playing here," he said, "if it brings this out in you."

Then he sauntered away, swinging his hips enough to make his jeans slip a little further down his ass and bring a smile to Adam's face. A smile that slipped away when he glanced over and saw how intently Eric was watching Tommy. 

Adam waited until Tommy was sitting down, drink in hand, before starting his own check. He discarded his original plans to use Cuckoo, his biggest hit so far, and launched into Metallica's Nothing Else Matters. 

"Fuck yeah," Tommy whooped, raising his glass to Adam in a toast. 

Unable to sit still any longer, Adam pushed away the stool and began to sing. He prowled the stage, claiming it, owning it, filling the room with his voice, and ending the song on his knees in front of Tommy. 

There was a pause, nothing but silence for a moment. Then the applause began, and Tommy scrambled over the table and up onto the stage to kiss Adam. 

"Yo, Adam," Chris grumbled. "Some of us don't have a century or two to spare while you work up to finishing soundcheck." 

Laughter filled the room, and Adam flipped a finger in the direction of the booth. "A few minutes won't kill you," he said. 

As Adam settled down on the stage with Tommy next to him, holding his hand, Eric strode across the floor and took the seat that Tommy had abandoned. He was sitting with Adam's family, talking to them, but his gaze — all of that intense focus — was fixed on the stage, on Tommy. And on him, Adam realized to his surprise when he rose to his knees to belt out the high notes of Better Than I Know Myself and found himself looking directly into Eric's eyes.

*  


"Another fucking light check?" Adam snapped at the lighting tech, who was standing in front of the stage. "I thought we were finished?"

The tech just shrugged. "I need to check you moving around the stage. 'Less y'all'd rather I stuck a spot on stage center."

Between the southern drawl and the mumbling caused by whatever the guy was chewing, it took Adam a couple of seconds to parse what he'd said and a couple more to realize that he had no choice. A quick look around showed that Eric was still holding court over by the bar. Relieved, he glanced at Tommy, who was perched on the table, talking with Isaac, and muttered an ungracious "Fine." 

"Don't need the band," the tech said. "Just y'all for this one. Sing me something that gets your feet moving."

"Fine," Adam repeated and he went to grab the mic from its stand. 

When the signal came from the tech, he launched into Strut. By the time he hit the second chorus, the light was tracking him perfectly, no longer blinding him when he faced forward. He stalked to stage front, posed with an imaginary cane, and swept his eyes over the audience. Some were up dancing. Others were bopping in their seats or keeping time with their hands.

And Eric, _the motherfucker_ , was standing in front of Tommy, reaching for him.

Adam's fangs dropped, and he snarled. He slashed his hand over his throat, ending the check, and threw the mic to one side. Feedback howled through the speakers as Adam leapt off the stage and slammed into Eric. 

"You dare!" Adam shoved Eric away and pulled Tommy to his feet, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

Eric's mouth curved up on one side, revealing his own fangs. "Well, well," he said. "You are rather attached to that one, aren't you?"

Before Adam could do or say anything in response, Tommy said, "If that's your attitude, I'm not fucking surprised you've been reduced to chasing after dudes from out of town." Shifting in Adam's arms, Tommy reached up to loop a hand around Adam's neck, baring his own in the process, he added, "And for the record, Adam's not the only one who's attached."

Conversations ceased and a hush fell over the room, every vampire except Ashley and Kevin, turning to look at Eric. A hush that was broken by Pam walking towards them from the bar, clapping her hands. 

"Oh, I do like your Tommy Joe," she said, coming to stand slightly off to the side and in front of Eric. "Now why don't you take him and his pretty face and his sweet-smelling blood back to the dressing rooms? It's time to open the doors, and past time for you to get ready."

Ashley, Isaac, and Kevin took up positions around Adam and Tommy, and they began to move as a group towards the dressing rooms behind the stage. Adam tightened his hold on Tommy and walked backwards, not taking his eyes off Eric.

*  


Behind the stage at Fangtasia was clearly set up for dancers. The dressing room was long, with two walls lined with lighted mirrors, counters, and stools in front of them. Adam took one look around, dismissed it, and headed for a set of double doors.

Just before they got there, Tommy said, "Hold on." 

"No," Adam said, but he slowed down anyway. Just enough to let Tommy snag a plastic bottle off the counter next to the doors. Then Adam banged through the swinging doors, and they were alone.

"Mine," he said, spinning Tommy around.

"Yours," Tommy agreed, sweeping his tongue over Adam's lips and very deliberately slicing open his tongue on Adam's fangs.

The taste, the scent, the feeling of Tommy Joe Ratliff surrounded Adam, drowning his senses, feeding his hunger, his need. He sucked desperately at the blood that seeped into his mouth. Too little, he thought, as he shoved Tommy back against the wall, pressing into him, rubbing against him. 

A growling noise vibrating in his throat, Adam released Tommy's mouth and nuzzled his hair, the soft skin beneath his ear. He sucked on the steel rings that pierced his lobe and cartilage and used his tongue to tug on the barbell. A whimpering sigh escaped Tommy and he slid his hands into Adam's hair. It was nowhere near enough, though. Not when Adam could smell Eric on him. 

"He touched you," Adam said.

"Almost kicked him in the nuts for it, too." Tommy pressed Adam's head into his neck, trying to pull him closer. "Get the fucker off me."

The scent was on the sleeve of Tommy's hoodie, outlined in a handprint that didn't belong on _his_ Tommy. Adam reared back, grasped the neck of Tommy's hoodie and t-shirt, gathered his strength and ripped downward. 

Tommy shook off the sleeves, juggling the bottle from one hand to the other, and let the shreds fall to the floor. His eyes shone, and he smiled at Adam, as he ran the palm of his hand down Adam's cheek. He stroked his thumb over Adam's lips, pulling the top one up and caressing one fang. "Want you," he said. "Only you."

And that was enough for Adam. He yanked the button off Tommy's jeans and threw it over his shoulder, shoving jeans and briefs down Tommy's legs. Tommy kicked off his shoes and then was standing there naked. 

The breath caught in Adam's throat as he looked at Tommy. The lights made Tommy's pale skin gleam, picked out the colors in his tattoos, and highlighted the blue veins just beneath the surface. And not for the first time, Adam felt a flash of gratitude that he was a vampire, above human concerns about diseases. That he could feel all of this, feel Tommy on his dick. 

Just the thought made Adam's fangs ache. "Oh my fuck," he said, licking his lips, reveling in the hunger, the want, the need for this man. His dick was so hard it felt like his pants were strangling it. 

Tommy reached out a hand, and Adam crowded into him. He bit and nipped at Tommy's neck, lapping at the beads of blood that welled up from the pinprick cuts, laving them with his tongue as he moved down and down. Tommy rutted against him, arched into him, pressed his skin against Adam's mouth.

Arousal swirled around them, filling Adam's senses, overwhelming him. He grabbed at the buttons to his pants and popped them open. Tommy's hand joined his, helping to free his dick. Tugging his dick, jacking it slowly. Increasing the need to hold, to possess, to claim Tommy.

"Need you," Adam said, knowing he'd understand.

"'S why I snagged this." Tommy slapped the plastic bottle in Adam's hand.

It was an almost empty bottle of baby oil, with a faded and torn label. Adam wrinkled his nose as he flipped open the cap. The white plastic was sticky with buildup.

"Shit's all we've got," Tommy said, "and you're not fucking me without it."

His face twisted with distaste, Adam tipped up the bottle, squeezed a tiny amount onto one finger, and sniffed it. To his surprise, the baby oil smelled fine.

"Come on." Tommy hopped up on one leg, wrapping the other around Adam's hip, and undulated against Adam's cock. "Make me feel you."

Adam squeezed a tiny bit more on his fingers, just enough to leave them barely slicked with oil, and slid his hand under Tommy's ass. He pushed two fingers inside Tommy, felt the drag and the clutch of Tommy's ass against his skin.

"Jesus fuck," Tommy breathed, pushing down on Adam's hand. He held out his own hand for Adam to pour oil into it. and then swiped it over Adam's dick. He smeared precome over the head, squeezing, adding that little twist that always got to Adam. 

Unable to stop himself, to think about anything else, Adam pulled his fingers out, lifted Tommy up with one hand. And, when Tommy's legs were around his hips, Tommy's heels digging into his lower back, Adam steadied his dick with his free hand and, thrust into him. Again and again, fast strokes, short and sharp, bottoming out every time. 

Tommy's head went back, thunking against the wall, as he bared the length of his throat. He clawed at Adam's shoulders, breaking the skin, adding to the scent of blood that surrounded them. "Bite me," he said. "Want to feel all of you."

In answer, Adam rolled his hips, pressing deeper and deeper, digging his fingers into Tommy's ass and hips. And when Tommy was cursing him, begging him, spilling out words, then syllables and then nothing but sounds, Adam bit down on Tommy's jugular. He sucked and lapped and drank. He thrust in and out. Faster and harder until Tommy was clenching around him, scratching his back, until his blood was flowing into Adam's mouth, filling him, and Adam came. 

When Adam could think, could move again, he withdrew his fangs from Tommy's neck and raised his head. 

"Yeah," Tommy breathed, holding on to him tightly. "Just look at you." Then he kissed Adam. Sloppily, with teeth and tongue, and Adam could smell nothing but them, taste nothing but them. 

Ending the kiss, Adam adjusted Tommy's weight onto one hand, so he could lift the other and brush the sweaty bangs out of Tommy's face. "You're going to feel that," he said. 

"Gonna be able to see it, too. Bruises and all that shit." Tommy's mouth curved into a smug grin. "Everyone's going to know." 

"Which was the point," Adam said, and then he licked at a spot of blood on the corner of Tommy's jaw. "Should have done it before we got here." 

It was as close to an apology as Adam could manage right then, and Tommy clearly understood. This time, his kiss was gentle, lingering, and he let Adam help him down to his feet, even wash him in a quick shower. 

Later, when they went out on stage, when Adam pulled on his hair and tugged him around, Tommy writhed against him. And Adam stared into Eric's eyes as he licked a stripe up Tommy's neck, over the spot he'd bitten, where he'd sucked on Tommy's blood, and he smiled when Eric inclined his head and accepted his claim.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make another visit to this 'verse, see [Inevitable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/314645/chapters/825909).


End file.
